Un Amor, Unos Padres y………El Fruto de ese Amor
by jaz021
Summary: Un fic de cómo seria cuando Darien y Serena descubren que esta embarazada y como seria el decirle a los papas de Serena este hecho…por favor no olviden su review
1. Parte 1

**Un songfic de cómo seria cuando Darien y Serena descubren que esta embarazada y como seria el decirle a los papas de Serena este hecho…**

**Un Amor, Unos Padres y………El Fruto de ese Amor**

**Buenas noches don David como le va,  
Buenas noches doña Marta es un placer,  
Si me vestido de negro no es por luto créanme,   
Aunque si esto no es la muerte se le ha de parecer.**

Darien llega a casa de la familia Tsukino. Pues tenían una reunión familiar y esto involucraba a Darien Chiba. El Sr. Tsukino, adora a su familia, pero nada lo hace cambiar de opinión no mas de pensar que ese "Señor" con el que sale su hija, Serena, no es bueno para ella.La Sra. Tsukino, o mama Ikuko como muchos la conocen, ama a su familia sin dudarlo, sus dos hijos, frutos del amor. Mama Ikuko como la llamaremos, tiene miedo de esta reunión, puesto que ella como toda madre ha de saber, tiene un sexto sentido, y se imagina a lo que este joven, Darien, viene a esta casa.

Tocan la puerta…

Mama Ikuko – Hola Darien! Pasa, pasa ya estábamos esperándote – cierra la puerta tras de Darien – Gustas algo de tomar?

Darien – Buenas tardes, Por el momento no, gracias.

Serena – Hola Darien! Que bueno que llegaste ya te habías tardado no crees.

Darien – Si lo se lo lamento mucho

Darien la ve con ojos llenos de amor y al mismo tiempo llenos de nerviosismo pues es la primera vez que el hablara formalmente de su relación con Serena.

**  
Le aceptaría doña Marta un cafecito,  
De preferencia bien cargado,  
Debería tomarse don David algo fuertecito,   
Para que este mas relajado,  
No frunza el ceño don David,  
No me odie antes de tiempo y dígame  
Como esta el trabajo don David,  
Que hay de la economía,  
Como anda el fútbol,  
Cuente doña Marta lo que quiera,   
Si quiere hablar de la cocina,  
Digan algo por favor para no ir directo al punto.  
**

Darien entra a la sala de la casa ahí lo esperaban el Sr. Tsukino y Samy, ambos medio molestos por esta reunión tan intima. Es obvio que al Sr. Tsukino no le llama la atención hablar con este joven y a Samy le tiene muy sin cuidado lo que este pasando con su hermana y este joven.

Darien – Muy buenas tardes Sr. Tsukino. Mi nombre es Darien Chiba, el novio de Serena – Le extiende la mano al Sr. Tsukino. Este la toma de muy mala gana

Sr. Tsukino – Si eso ya lo se. Pasa toma asiento – Señalándole donde sentarse

Mama Ikuko – Darien te vuelvo a preguntar, quieres algo de tomar?

Darien – Si no es molestia un café cargado por favor.

Mama Ikuko – Enseguida te lo traigo

Así Mama Ikuko se retira mientras Darien esta sentado en una silla frente al Sr. Tsukino y a Samy. A un lado en otro sillón esta Serena y un espacio que parece ser que ahí se sentara la Madre de Serena

Mama Ikuko – Toma Darien, no me dijiste que le pusiera ni leche, ni nada, así que esta negro,te parece bien?

Darien – Si esta bien así muchas gracias. Sr. Tsukino no gusta tomarse algo se ve medio tenso…

Sr. Tsukino – Amor me traes algo de tomar a mí también?

Mama Ikuko – Si claro en un momento regreso

Sr. Tsukino – Y a que has venido hoy muchacho – se veía y se oía molesto

Darien – Por favor Sr. Tsukino no se moleste. Vengo hablar con ustedes de Serena. Pero antes, para conocernos mejor, como esta su trabajo Sr.? Serena me ha platicado que usted es un reportero

Sr. Tsukino – Si así es – le responde muy frió

Darien por más que trataba de aligerar el ambiente, y concentrarse en diversos temas antes de llegar al punto, se ponía más nervioso – Y me imagino que usted debe tratar de diversos temas tanto políticos como la economía, no es así?

Sr. Tsukino – Si, así es – seguía cortante con Darien

Serena – Papa, por que no le platicas a Darien del juego de soccer que fuiste hace poco hacer el reportaje

En eso Mama Ikuko ya se encontraba en la sala – Toma cariño! Disfrútalo. Y bien a que se debe esta reunión Serena?

Darien – Que bonita casa Sra. Tsukino, la ha decorado usted?

Mama Ikuko – Hay Darien, no me trates así, ya nos conocíamos desde hace un tiempo, llámame Mama Ikuko, y si yo la he decorado

Serena – Mama, Papa, quiero que hoy conozcan un poco mas a mi novio, no te parece buena idea eso papa?

**Se preguntaran que diablos hago aquí,  
Toda una vida de vecino y nunca vine a visitar,  
Pues resulta que este humilde servidor,   
Se ha enamorado de Martita su hija la menor,  
Le suplicaría atentamente don David,  
No meta a mi madre en esto,  
Se bien la fama que me han dado de truhán,  
Pero juro que esto es honesto,  
No se levante don David,  
No me odie antes de tiempo,   
Y dígame como esta el traguito don David,  
Tómese otro poquito,  
Salud por la familia,  
Que bonita casa doña Marta,  
Fue idea suya las cortinas,  
Siéntense y relájense que esto esta solo que empieza.  
**

Darien veía a la familia de su amada con mucho nerviosismo. Es cierto el con anterioridad ya conocía la mama de Serena y a Samy, pero al papa, solo una vez y salio huyendo para no tener que enfrentarse con el en esa ocasión. Serena estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, en esta ocasión le pidió a Luna que se fuera con las chicas, ella misma le dijo que era hora de enfrentar ciertas cosas con sus padres ella misma, pero no estaría sola, Darien la acompañaba, el no seria capaz de dejarla sola en esta situación o si?

Sr. Tsukino – Y bien a que has venido el día de hoy muchacho?

Darien trago saliva y dijo – Bueno vera usted Sr. Tsukino, he venido a decirle que estoy enamorado de su hija Serena y quiero que mi relación con ella sea formal, a eso he venido.

Sr. Tsukino – Pero como se te ocurre decir esas barbaridades?! Que tu crees que a mi no me importa mi hija?! Mira hasta podrías ser su padre!! No te da vergüenza hijo de… - dijo esto gritando cuando fue interrumpido…

Darien – Por favor Sr. Tsukino, respete a mi madre, ella ya no esta en este mundo, pero aun así, haré que se le respete, así que no la meta en esta situación por favor

Mama Ikuko – Pero yo tenia entendido que eras un casa-nova

Darien – Esa es la fama que la gente me dio, puesto que siempre andaba solo cuando conocí a Serena

Sr. Tsukino se iba a levantar a seguir gritando cuando fue detenido por su esposa, que le negó la cabeza haciendo que el Sr. se sentara de nuevo, tomando así un trago de tequila para tranquilizar los nervios

Darien – Mama Ikuko, que lindos gustos tiene en su sala, me gustaría decorarla de esta forma así se siente un ambiente muy familiar

Mama Ikuko – Gracias Darien! Que observador eres te aprecio tus comentarios.

Darien – Y bien Sr. Como le iba diciendo………

**  
Me enamore de ella  
Que quieren que les diga si me enamore,  
Se enamoro de mí  
Que quieren que haga si se enamoro,  
Nos enamoramos,  
Sé que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamore.   
**

Darien – Me he enamorado perdidamente de Serena y quiero que usted acepte nuestra relación, por favor, se que no me ve con muy buenos ojos, pero yo no traigo malas intenciones con ella.

Serena que solo había estado escuchando las palabras de Darien y de su padre dijo – Es cierto papa yo lo amo con todo mi corazón me gustaría que aceptaras mi relación con Darien.

**  
Todo empezó aquel martes a las 3,  
Ella iba a la escuela y la encontré en la estación,  
Era apenas una niña semanas atrás,  
Y la descubrí mujer entre un vestido café,  
No fue fácil conquistarla don David,  
La perseguí por todos lados,  
Entre más difícil se ponía don David,  
Yo más enamorado,  
Ya no me grite don David,  
No me odie antes de tiempo,  
Y sepa usted que estoy orgulloso don David,  
De la hija que ha formado,  
Una dama hecha y derecha, que además de ser hermosa,  
Es mujer como ninguna,  
Se parece a doña Marta con todo respeto.  
**

El Sr. Tsukino veía a su hija atentamente, para el seguía siendo su niña, linda y adorada, a la que le hizo una promesa desde que nació, que la protegería de quien sea y donde fuera no importa la edad, el como padre protegerla a su hija, inclusive de ese hombre, que tanto dice amarla.

Sr. Tsukino – Como puedes decir eso muchacho. No ves que ella es tan solo una muchachita de 18 años?

Darien – Si eso yo lo se. Pero me he enamorado más de ella. Para mi ella ya no es una niña, si no una mujer conciente de lo que hace y deshace…

Sr. Tsukino – Pero que insolente eres!! Como te atreves a decir esas locuras?!

Darien – Por favor! Solo escúcheme! Yo estoy muy orgulloso de Serena. Desde que la conocí es ella quien me ha dado razón de vivir, es ella la que ilumina mi día y mi noche, día tras día. Sr. Tsukino debería también sentirse honrado de tener una hija con un corazón puro y tan lleno de vida. Y déjeme decirle que ella se parece mucho a su madre, mujeres hermosas como ellas solo hay pocas y en esta casa hay dos.

Ambas se ruborizaron ante el comentario de Darien, y esto molesto mucho al Sr. Tsukino y Samy seguía presente sin hacer comentario alguno, para el esta situación se estaba tornando un poco graciosa.

**  
Me enamore de ella  
Que quieren que les diga si me enamore,  
Se enamoro de mí  
Que quieren que haga si se enamoro,  
Nos enamoramos,  
Sé que no he sido un ejemplo pero me enamore.   
**

Sr. Tsukino – Mira muchacho, no se que intenciones traigas, tengas, o tendrás, pero no quiero volver a saber que ves a mi hija o si no…

Darien – O si no que? Para mi ella es una mujer no una niña Sr. Tsukino. Le estoy diciendo la pura verdad, yo sin Serena no veo mi vida, yo la amo con todo mí ser

Serena – Papa no lo saques de mi vida! El es muy importante para mí

Mama Ikuko – Cariño entiende algo. Tu y yo también fuimos jóvenes… - fue interrumpida abruptamente

Sr. Ikuko – Si querida pero nosotros ya habíamos terminado una carrera, empezamos a juntar dinero para formar nuestro hogar, pero el ni siquiera a eso a llegado…

Serena – Papa!! Darien muy pronto graduara de la escuela de Medicina de una de las mejores universidades del país, como puedes decir eso?!

Sr. Tsukino – Quiero que te vayas en este instante!! Quiero que te alejes de mi familia, y sobretodo de mi niña!!

Darien quedo perplejo ante lo que dijo el Sr. Tsukino, pero nadie esperaba lo que iba a pasar………………

**  
Antes de que yo me largue como es su voluntad,  
Sepa usted que si me largo ella se viene de una vez,  
Porque el fruto del amor que nos tenemos,  
Martita y yo, pronto seremos tres!**

Darien – Muy bien Sr. Tsukino, veo que he intentado todo por darme a conocer, conocerlo más a usted y a su familia. Pero si es su voluntad me retirare, no sin antes llevarme a Serena

Sr. Tsukino – Pero que idioteces dices muchacho!! Que no ves que ella es una niña?!?!?! Vete!! Vete antes de que llame a la policía!!

Darien y Serena se quedan atónitos ante lo último que dijo el padre de Serena. Fue cuando esta ya no pudo callar y le dijo a Darien – Darien creo que para poder seguir juntos es mejor decir lo que desde un principio no querías decirles.

Darien la vio con temor, pero al mismo tiempo con determinación. Ella tenía razón, ya es hora de que conozcan la verdad.

Darien – Sr. Tsukino, Mama Ikuko, Serena y yo nos iremos a vivir juntos de todas maneras. Quiero que sepan que estamos esperando un bebe y es por eso que con o sin su bendición nos casaremos para gozar de este pequeño retoño que pronto llegara

Toda la familia se quedo atónita, el Sr. Tsukino saco humo hasta por las orejas, pero al final de cuenta no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar la relación de su niña, no ya no niña, de su gran hija. Le enorgulleció saber que su hija le hizo frente con una noticia impactante. Al principio lleno de tristeza por que se va, pero al final contento pues su hija encontró a un hombre de verdad, con un futuro prometedor…

_HOLA A TODOS!!! BUENO SE QUE TENGO UNA HISTORIA QUE APENAS EMPIEZO PERO NO ME PUDE AGUANTAR LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR ESTE SON-FIC PARA TODOS USTEDES. ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO LO DIFRUTE ESCRIBIENDOLO. QUIERO LEER SUS OPINIONES, ME GUSTA LEER LO QUE ME ESCRIBEN, ME AYUDA MUCHO A SEGUIR ADELANTE CON ESTAS LOCURAS MIAS. ME CREERAN QUE ME INSPIRE SOLO TOMANDOME UN MOCHA A LAS 2:30 AM JAJAJAJA QUE LOCURAS LAS MIAS. BUENO SALUDOS, BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y PROMETO QUE EN CUANTO TERMINE MI 2DO CAPITULO DE "UNA VISITA MUY GRATA DEL FUTURO" LO PUBLICARE. MIENTRAS TANTO GOZEN ESTE SON-FIC._

_SI USTEDES DESEAN UNA CONTINUACIN DE ESTE SONG-FIC HAGANMELO SABER CON GUSTO!_

_JA-NE!!!!!!_

La canción de "Buenas Noches Don David" y los personajes de "Sailor Moon" no me pertenece. Si no a sus respectivos creadores, por favor no me demandes yo solo los tomes prestados para hacer uso de mi loca imaginación


	2. Parte 2

_Bueno he aquí una continuación para todos aquellos que me lo pidieron. Muchísimas Gracias por sus reviews a cada uno de ustedes. La verdad me esmere mucho en escribir este capitulo. También les prometo un epilogo a este fic. Les hago saber un pequeño detalle, en el primer capitulo olvide mencionar que Serena tiene 2 meses de embarazo de acuerdo?_

**Un Amor, Unos Padres y………El Fruto de ese Amor…**

**La Gran Boda**

**El vino es mejor en tu boca,  
"Te amo" es más firme en tu voz  
La noche, en tu cuerpo, es más corta,  
Me estoy enfermando de amor. **

Vaya han pasado dos meses desde el acontecimiento en casa de los Tsukino. Serena ahora tiene 4 meses de embarazo, y toda su familia esta contenta con este futuro retoño en camino. Que decir de la relación entre Darien y Kenji Tsukino (padre de Serena) es mejor desde que supo que iba a ser abuelo. Las chicas están que no lo creen por fin el amor prevalece entre los príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa de la Luna. He aquí unos días antes de la boda lo que puede ser el amor de ellos. Serena va de visita al ginecólogo, a su revisión mensual, y más que obvio va acompañada de su querido Darien.

Dr. – Hola muchachos, pasen que no se haga mas la espera, Serena conoces la rutina, peso, muestras de sangre y demás, por favor.

Serena con mucho nerviosismo y claro el pavor a las jeringas – Si doctor, en unos momentos haré todo.

Darien – Vamos Serena ya tienes tres meses haciéndote estos chequeos, ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado a todo esto.

Serena – Como tu no eres el que esta embarazado, por eso dices lo que dices.

Darien la vio como ella se iba con la enfermera un poco molesta mientras Darien entraba al cuarto donde revisarían a Serena y su futuro bebe y tal vez de una buena vez por todas saber el sexo de este pero aunque ellos ya lo saben. Serena regresa de todos los análisis, y ve a Darien que la esta esperando en el pequeño cuarto de la clínica del doctor y mientras la enfermera se retira y cierra la habitación para un poco más de privacidad, esta aprovecha el momento.

Serena – Vaya no pensé que estarías aquí adentro, casi siempre me esperas afuera del cuarto.

Darien la ve y le contesta – Serena, no empieces que te puede hacer daño a ti y al futuro bebe – le dice con una sonrisa – sabes bien que también te amo no importa lo que sea.

Serena lo ve con una mirada un poco sentida – Eso lo dices para animarme sabes que no me he sentido bien y otra vez perdí peso en lugar de ganarlo. Darien yo también te amo sobre todas la cosas.

A Darien le gustaba oír de Serena que lo amaba, pero ese momento lo dijo no muy sinceramente. Así paso el momento con el doctor, este le daba ciertas vitaminas para que su embaraza prosiguiera sin problemas, y averiguar el sexo del bebe fue inútil nuevamente, pues no se dejaba ver.

La tarde llego y nuestra pareja se fue al mar a oír la música de las olas y tranquilizar lo que hubiera en el ambiente de ellos dos.

Darien – Recuerdas esa noche?

Serena un poco ruborizada – Que si recuerdo? Claro que si!

Darien – Esa noche me enferme…

Serena – Como que te enfermaste?

Darien – Me enferme de ti…No se que haría sin ti…pero tu me enfermaste con todo este amor para ti…

**  
Quisiera caminar en tu pelo,  
Quisiera ser noche en tu piel,  
Pensar que fue todo un sueño,  
Después descubrirte otra vez.  
**

Darien y Serena pasaron la tarde juntos recordando como hace unos meses ellos se entregaron por primera vez. Todo el amor y el deseo de esa noche los atrapo…………

_ Begins Flash Back _

Ese día ellos habían tenido una hermosa cita. Darien la invito al cine y a cenar en un elegante restaurante. Habían pasado una tarde maravillosa, no fue hasta que la lluvia los atrapo y lo mas cerca que podían llegar era el departamento de Darien. Ambos llegaron mojados pues según el pronóstico de ese día no habría lluvia, cosa que Serena se molesto mucho por que decían puras mentiras.

Darien – Vaya si que la lluvia esta fuerte, deja voy a cambiarme y traeré algo seco para ti Serena no tardo…

Serena solo asintió la cabeza y en cuanto este se fue a su habitación a cambiarse escucho a Serena estornudar varias veces – Vaya estas pescando un resfriado, toma te traje esta camina y este pantalón a ver si no te quedan muy grandes

Serena – No, esta bien, gracias, algo seco mejor que lo que traigo puesto.

Darien – El baño esta en mi habitación si te quieres cambiar ahí.

Serena – Si muchas gracias – con una sonrisa se retiro al baño a cambiar la ropa mojada – Darien, donde pongo mi ropa seca?

Darien – Dámela, la pondré en la secadora

Serena – Claro gracias…

Darien – Tendremos que esperar a que la lluvia pare, así podré llevarte a tu casa. Mientras por que no tomamos un chocolate caliente?

Darien que no se había dado cuenta de cómo andaba vestida Serena, traía una camisa de el vieja que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los muslos de la pierna y unos pantalones un poco largos para ella

Serena – Si claro me sentare en el sillón a ver que hay en el televisor

Darien – Si claro – y se retira a la cocina a preparar dos tazas de chocolate

Serena – Darien, si no te molesta, estos pantalones que me diste me quedan demasiado grandes. No tienes alo un poco mas ajustado?

Darien – No, no tengo nada de tu talla, Serena lo siento mucho

Serena – Bueno, de andar con los pantalones como payaso y andándomelos recogiéndolos cada vez que se caigan, mejor me los quito.

Darien se sorprendió un poco ante el comentario de su novia – Serena…no crees que es algo un poco…atrevido?

Serena – Oh vamos Darien así me siento un poco mas cómoda – apareciendo ante el con la misma camisa vieja que este le había prestado y sin los pantalones que tanto le molestaban a ella.

Darien se ruborizo un poco y se dio la media vuelta y le dijo – Sabes espérame en el sillón llevare los chocolates en un momento.

Serena solo asintió y se fue al sillón. Se sentó en una posición un poco mas cómoda y en Darien llega con una taza para ella y una para el. Ambos se quedan viendo una película hasta muy altas horas de la noche, ninguno de los dos estaban dispuestos a romper el silencio que los invadía pero…

Darien – La lluvia no sede

Serena – Parece que tendré que pasar la noche aquí contigo

Darien – Sabes no quiero que tus papas piensen mal

Serena – Oh vamos Darien ya tenemos mucho tiempo de novios. No crees que haya que llevar esta relación al siguiente nivel?

Darien un tanto rojo – De donde oíste esas cosas, Serena?

Serena puso su taza en la mesa de centro, se acerco a Darien, con una mirada y una sonrisa un tanto seductora y le susurro al oído – Vamos Darien, yo ya no soy una niña…y te lo puedo demostrar…

Darien – No creo que sea lo correcto, Serena…

Serena – Darien, que acaso en algún momento no me has deseado?

Darien estaba con un sin fin de emociones: impresionado, alegre, confundido, sorprendido…El en verdad si tuvo sus momentos de deseo hacia Serena, mas sin embargo, siempre lograba controlar esas hormonas… - Si, si te he deseado varias veces Serena, pero he sabido respetarte en todo momento

Serena – Entonces por que lo dudas? Acaso es miedo?

Darien – No, no es mie……… - cuando fue interrumpido con un beso.

Pero ese beso se prolongo, de un beso cariñoso, a un beso apasionado, de deseo, de amor.

Para Serena estos era sentimientos nuevos, el acariciaba su espalda por debajo de esa camisa, mientras ella acariciaba ese cabello que tanto se parecía a la misma noche. Darien no aguantaba mas, siempre sonó con una noche con Serena para el así demostrarle su amor, pero siempre terminaban en un sueno, y este no lo era, era la realidad, su princesa de la Luna le había pedido mas que un beso, hacerla suya. Serena descubría como Darien podía hacer noche en su piel, ambos se estaban descubriendo.

Darien la llevo a su habitación, en una simple cama que seria mudo testigo te este amor, la Tierra y la Luna se volvían a convertir en uno mismo, como en la antigüedad se decía. Darien acariciaba esas piernas que tanto lo volvían loco, mientras Serena se dejaba llevar por esa pasión.

**  
Y amarte como yo lo haría,  
Como un hombre a una mujer,  
Tenerte como cosa mía y no podérmelo creer.  
**

Darien se dejaba llevar por la pasión que por algún tiempo lo estaba consumiendo. Y Serena lo que un día soñó, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, por fin seria de el, de su querido Darien. Darien retiraba esa tan famosa camisa de ella dejándola así en ropa interina. Mientras Serena trabajaba quitándole la ropa, no tardaron mucho estar al desnudo para seguir con su juego pasional. El sabía que era su primera vez. Que el seria el primero y el único en la vida de ella. Y eso ella lo sabía muy bien. Ambos exploraban por primera sus cuerpos. Entre carisias y besos, Darien supo que el momento llegaba, puesto que aquel lugar que el un día soñó con tomar para el había llegado. Serena estaba lista, y ella ya no tenia dudas, este era el momento esperado por ambos. Darien se acomodo, tomo para el lo que el siempre deseo, la penetro con cuidado, pues lo que impedía llegar a entrar en ella, se había roto, y Serena exhalo por aire por un momento, el dolor no fue mucho, pues con el vaivén de los dos, ese dolor se convirtió en pasión. Pasión en la que culmino en un clímax. Y así fue la noche para ambos dejándose encontrar lo que un día en el pasado también paso. Donde la noche misma fue testigo de este maravilloso evento que data desde los inicios de la misma tierra. El amor de dos personas……… Darien no podía creer que por fin esa pequeña cosita…Serena… era por fin de el.

_ End of Flash Back _

**Tan mia que eres parte de mi piel,  
Conocerte fue mi suerte,  
Amarte es un placer, mujer.  
**

El día mas esperado llego. Por fin Serena se casaba con Darien, otro sueño más por cumplirse. Mientras Darien se arreglaba en su departamento con ayuda de sus amigos y de los novios de las amigas de su amada, Nicolás, Andrew, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki. Serena no paraba los nervios, todo lo que fue el día anterior hasta el día de su boda ha sido un manojo de nervios. Las chicas estaban rebosantes de alegría, pues al fin su amiga, su princesa se iba a casar con el hombre de su vida.

Mina – Serena que hermoso el vestido de boda

Raye – Es cierto. Quien lo confecciono?

Serena – Una amiga de mi mama – les contesto con una sonrisa

Amy – Serena, no te sientas nerviosa ya pronto todo este alboroto terminara

Lita – Si es cierto, yo no creo que Darien vea por ahí a otra chica y se vaya con ella

Serena – Chicas de verdad aprecio sus ánimos pero no me están ayudando de mucho

Todas empezaron a reír, Mama Ikuko no cabía de la emoción, Samy estaba muy contento por su hermana, ella encontró al hombre indicado. Y su papa, se le hizo muy pronto esta boda, pero todo sea por su pequeño nieto o nieta.

**Quisiera beber de tu pecho  
La miel del amanecer,  
Mis dedos buscando senderos,  
Llegar al final de tu ser,  
**

Todos en la misa, ha llegado el momento. Las madrinas entran con sus respectivos padrinos. Darien al frente de la iglesia esperando por su bello ángel. Al verla vestida así, no pudo contener el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos, beber de ella una vez mas, hasta el amanecer como aquella vez. Ella sigue su paso, y el sigue imaginándola en su sendero, hasta poder llegar al final de ella.

Ha llegado el momento por todos. La misa comienza y ellos solo tienen oídos y ojos entre si. Serena no tiene deseos de seguir en la misa mientras Darien solo la quiere para el. Ha llegado el momento…

Padre – Darien aceptas a esta mujer, Serena Tsukino, como tu legitima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Darien – Si, acepto

Padre – Y tu, Serena, aceptas a este hombre, Darien Chiba, como tu legitimo esposo, en la salud y el la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Serena – Acepto!

Padre – Pues por la fuerza que me han concedido, yo los declaro, Marido y Mujer pueden…

No hubo tiempo de decir pueden besarse por que ya lo estaba haciendo, cosa que el publico vio con algo de gracia, pero al mismo tiempo dicha y felicidad.

**Bailar el vals de las olas  
Cuerpo a cuerpo, tú y yo,  
Fundirme contigo en la sombra  
Y hacerte un poema de amor.  
**

Y así paso la noche, fotografías, los amigos, los familiares, la cena, los regalos, el pastel. Fue algo muy hermoso y detallista, no fue mucho lujo, pero precioso, tal y como Serena un día se lo imagino de niña. Darien solo esperaba que la fiesta terminara, de tener a su ángel con el una vez mas. Se estaba haciendo más fuerte el deseo. Recorrer ese cuerpo que le pertenece, fundirse con ella en las sombras, mudo testigo del amor de ellos. Darien solo desea decirle que la ama a más no poder, decirle en poemas de amor lo que para el, ella significa. Bailar con ella ese vals del amor, que no hace mucho empezó y que jamás terminara. La velada paso, y así, Serena y Darien se despidieron de sus amigos y familiares y emprendieron su viaje a su luna de miel.

**  
Y amarte como yo lo haría,  
Como un hombre a una mujer,  
Tenerte como cosa mía y no podérmelo creer.  
**

Ya habían llegado a su destino, Hawai. Haruka y Michiru, les regalaron esta luna de miel. Un hotel de lujo, digno de una princesa, eso les dijo Haruka, unas noches maravillosas eso les dijo Michiru. Y bien validos, eso pasó Darien, no se equivocaron, Haruka y Michiru siempre mostraban sus respetos a su Princesa y a su Príncipe. Los días en Hawai no fueron cortos, ni tampoco muy largo, pero fue el mejor tiempo de la vida de ellos.

Darien – Que hermosa noche, no lo crees Serena?

Serena – Si, así es, es bella

Darien – Serena, por que el día de la cita con el doctor, estabas molesta conmigo?

Serena – No lo se, creo que las hormonas me vuelven un poco loca – sacando la lengua de fuera característica muy de ella.

Darien le sonrió – Serena quiero oír de ti, y quiero que seas sincera, quiero que me digas que me amas…

Serena – Darien………Claro que te amo! No lo dudes nunca, por que me dices eso?

Darien – Por que oír de ti "te amo" me hace sentir seguro, de seguir adelante contigo. No hay más nadie en este mundo, con el que yo quiera compartir mi vida, más que contigo…

Serena le sonrió y le dio un beso, un beso que al principio fue tierno, poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo, a un beso con deseo y pasión……………………

**  
Tan mia que eres parte de mi piel,  
Conocerte fue mi suerte,  
Amarte es un placer, mujer.**

Darien abrazaba más a de cerca de Serena. Y esta lo aprisionaba por la espalda. Se fundieron en un beso romántico, que termino en un beso pasional y de lujuria. Darien acariciaba los muslos de Serena, mientras esta, pasaba su mano por la entrepierna, que a cada roce de ella se ponía mas duro. A Darien esto le gustaba, el acariciaba su espalda, su cabello lo deshacía en esa cascada que muy pocas veces había visto, sus piernas, sus brazos, todo ella lo acariciaba, con deseo y amor. Así estuvieron por un rato. No se dieron cuenta en que momento llegaron a la habitación, pero ambos ya estaban en la cama, pero no paraban de besarse, solo paraban para tomar aire y continuar. Darien retiraba la falda que traía puesta y Serena la camisa de el. Así empezaron los dos, mutuamente a quitarse una prenda tras la otra, era como un juego para ellos, de la cual no se dieron cuenta. Darien empezó a besar su cuello y a masajear uno de los senos, Serena solo gemía de placer y acariciaba el cabello de este. Serena experimentaba olas de placer junto a el. El que estuviera embarazada, no la privaba de poder hacer el amor, con el ser que ella ama. Serena hacia roce en la entrepierna de Darien, y este gemía ante esta acción por ella. Mientras Darien besaba su cuello, bajaba hasta llegar a uno de los senos y empezar a lamerlos, mordisquearlos y besarlos, algo que el muy bien sabia que era gusto de ella. Darien bajo lentamente por el cuerpo de Serena, besándolo, caminaba por el sendero que con anterioridad ya había caminado. Masajeo el tesoro de ella algo que Darien ya conocía muy bien, lo beso con ternura, y luego con pasión para poder llegar al segundo nivel, como un día ella le dijo a el. Darien se dio cuenta de la excitación de Serena y no dudo en regresar a besar sus labios, llenos del néctar de ella. El conciente del embarazo de su ahora mujer la acomodo encima de el y empezó una vez mas no la danza, si no el vals del amor, el vals que una ves que empiezas jamás lo terminaras. No fue hasta que los dos en éxtasis culminaron en un clímax, el mejor de sus vidas.

Ambos pasaron una noche salvaje, de eso no cabe la menor duda, así fue su luna de miel, testigo del amor, de cómo un hombre ama a una mujer, como Darien ama a su Serena. Por que ella es sin duda la mujer de sus sueños…………

Darien – Me amas, mi Princesa de la Luna, mi Serena?

Serena – Como nunca te lo podrías imaginar, mi querido Príncipe de la Tierra, mi amado Darien.

_HOLA A TODOS!! HE VUELTO A PETICION DEL LECTOR CON UNA CONTINUACION… Y PARA DEJARLES CON MAS GANAS…LO HARE UN TERCER CAPITULO MAS. EL TEMA ORIGINAL ERA DE UNO, PERO NO ME PUDE NEGAR A CONTINURALO. ESPERO Y LES SEA DE SU AGRADO, DE VERDAD ME TOMO MUCHO TIEMPO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO……… VARIOS DE USTEDES, ME PIDIERON UN POCO DE LEMON ASI QUE, DESEO CONCEDIDO!!! YA SABEN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, YA QUE CUENTO CON ELLOS PARA PODER SEGUIR ADELANTE… MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON SUS REVIEWS………USTEDES SABEN QUIENES SON…IGUAL A LOS QUE LA LEYERON Y NO ME DEJARON NADA ( DE TODOS MODOS SE AGRADECE……………_

_LOS "LEO" EN EL EPILOGO…………CIAO!!!!!!!_

La canción de "Amarte es un Placer" y los personajes de "Sailor Moon" no me pertenece. Si no a sus respectivos creadores, por favor no me demandes yo solo los tomes prestados para hacer uso de mi loca imaginación


	3. Parte 3

_Hola a todos!! Bueno ya regrese con mi gran final!!! Sii gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, ustedes me animaron a continuar esta bonita historia que desde un principio era de un solo capitulo Jajajaja. Bueno sobre la canción no se si la hayan oído, la canta un grupo americano llamado Switchfoot y se las recomiendo. Les diré que esta canción no la escogí yo, si no tuve la ayuda de alguien muy especial para mi, mi gran amorzote, mi esposo!! Jiji que locura, leyó mis dos episodios anteriores y el me enseño esta bella canción y con gusto la tome. Espero leerlos en mi otra historieta ya que vendrán también muchas aventuras y apariciones. Sin más que decir. Gracias!!_

**Un Amor, Unos Padres y………El Fruto de ese Amor…**

**Una nueva vida ha llegado…Bienvenido bebe!!**

Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?

Han pasado ya desde la boda 4 meses más. Eso solo significa que Serena tiene 8 meses de embarazo. Todo este tiempo ella no dejo la escuela hasta lo que no fue el ultimo día de clases. Pues ella salía en mayo de la escuela y el doctor le había dicho que si bebe nacería para junio o julio. Su embarazo fue un poco complicado al principio. La boda, la luna de miel, el regreso a su nuevo hogar de dos pisos, algo que Darien le regalo para ella y su bebe. Arreglar la casa, comprar los muebles, pintar la casa, pues blanco no que no le gustara, pero hacia que la casa se viera opaca, en fin un sin numero de cosas. Todo esto hizo que ella se fatigara, al punto que le afecto a su bebe. Serena había perdido mucho peso, y eso la ponía en riesgo de que al bebe le pasara alguna anormalidad. Así que Darien tuvo que contratar una persona para la ayuda de la casa, mientras Serena tenia que aprender a tomas las cosas con calma y en serio. Claro a todo esto le agregamos que nunca dejo la escuela. Serena con ayuda de sus amigas, sobre todo Lita, iban a su casa para ayudarle con las tareas (esto lo hacían cuando la mucama no estaba), Lita cocinaba y siempre dejaba mucha comida para cuando Darien llegara también gustara un poco de comer. Mientras las chicas preparaban una fiesta de bienvenida al bebe (o babyshower), y Serena les ayudaba con algunas ideas. Todo este tiempo Luna ha estado ayudándola también, pues ahora se da cuenta que su querida princesa, ha madurado de ser una jovencita llorona y descuidada a una mujer casada, esperando su primer bebe, y atenta todo a su alrededor.

Raye – Serena, como es niña empecemos a comprar todo rosita no?

Ami – Si, creo que es buena idea

Serena – No es por ser mala con ustedes chicas, claro es buena idea, pero a todo el mundo le hemos dicho que aun no se deja ver el bebe, así que no estamos seguros si es niño o niña.

Mina – Vamos Serena, deja de preocuparte, sabes que es la pequeña Rini, no creo que pase otra cosa o si?

Ami – Yo creo que Serena tiene un poco de razón. Setsuna nos dijo en esa ocasión, que hemos visto parte del futuro, pero el futuro puede cambiar, que si no Rini y a lo mejor es un bello bebe varoncito?

Raye – Bueno creo que tienes razón, te parece si te ayudamos a decorar esta habitación con un color neutral, ya sea niño o niña?

Serena – Me parece perfecta la idea! Creo que así me siento mucho mejor – Con una bella sonrisa

Mina – Huele delicioso!!

Serena – Yo no tengo apetito, discúlpenme

Ami – Vamos, te hará daño el no comer

Serena – Últimamente me he sentido mal. Nada de lo que como se sienta bien

Lita aparece en la puerta en la que será la habitación del pequeño bebe – Ya termine la comida chicas. Vamos a cenar

Raye – Serena no tiene hambre nuevamente Lita

Mina – Dice que se ha sentido mal

Lita – Hay algo en especial que quieras comer Serena?

Serena – A decir verdad, nada Lita. Perdóname

Lita – Creo entender. Un embarazo debe de ser difícil

Serena – Y no tienes idea aun – en un tono medio sarcástico- chistoso

Así todas levantan la cara y se empiezan a reír del comentario que hizo Serena. Todas se levantan del suelo y la ayudan también a ella, pues con la tremenda panza, parecía que en lugar de bebe iba a tener dos sandias. Serena traía puesto una blusa de maternidad muy holgada que le ayudaba un poco a disimular su embarazo. Bajan de la segunda planta y todas van al comedor a empezar su comida, menos Serena. Todo este tiempo las chicas se juntaban, se iban de paseo, al centro comercial, a comer, a caminar (por que aunque no lo crean las mujeres embarazadas lo necesitan), y claro ayudar a Serena en todo lo que necesita.

Así paso el octavo mes, hasta finales de junio. Llego la tan esperada fiesta. Si como adivinaron, fue en el cumpleaños de Serena, manera más fácil de celebrar las cosas (como dicen, matar dos pájaros, de un tiro).

  
_Chorus:_  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before  


La fiesta era bastante agradable, muchos amigos y conocidos tanto de la pareja, como de familiares y de los amigos mas íntimos. Claro, ninguna sailor scout falto a esta fiesta, ni los guardianes, Luna y Artemis menos podían faltar. Claro, la fiesta fue mixta, pues Darien no quería ser el único hombre, y tenia miedo que lo hicieran afeminado, cosa que Serena no le agrado mucho y las chicas lo vieron demasiado gracioso. Claro al principio querían hacerla de puras mujeres y tener a Darien solo, pero este se negó y no les quedo de otra que aceptar hacer la fiesta con los hombres. Claro todo empezó desde muy temprano en casa de los Chiba – Tsukino…

Raye – Lita ya llego con la comida?

Ami – No, dijo que llegaría mas tarde. Andrew le iba ayudar con algunas cosas también.

Mina – Serena aun no se siente bien, no quiere salir de la cama

Ami – Iré a verla yo. Tampoco Darien ha regresado con las cosas que le encargamos.

Raye – Iré acomodar las mesas y las sillas. Mina ven ayúdame!

Así Ami sube el segundo piso, mientras las otras dos chicas se van al patio de su casa a terminar de preparar todo para la fiesta. Ami había llegado a la habitación de Serena, donde la encontró un poco pálida y acostada en la cama.

Ami – Que tienes, Serena?

Serena – Me siento un poco mal, es todo

Ami – Segura que no más es eso?

Serena – Si – pero muy bajito

Ami – Quieres que cancelemos la fiesta?

Serena – No – igual de bajito

Luna aparece junto Artemis y le hablan a Ami querían decirle algo importante

Luna – Serena lleva algunos días quejándose de dolores

Artemis – Si, si y esta mañana fue un poco peor. Dijo que le dolía la espalda

Ami – Parece que ese bebe nacerá pronto entonces – dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Luna y Artemis siguieron hablando sobre lo que pronto pasaría, mientras nuestra heroia tomaba un merecido descanso, antes de la llegada del nuevo retoño.

Así empezó la fiesta y con ella empezaron a llegar sus invitados…

Molly – Vaya chicas, se esmeraron, quedo muy agradable la fiesta

Kevin – Si, cuanta gente invitaron?

Mina – Pues no lo se. Por que Darien invito, Serena invito, nosotras invitamos, los papas de Serena invitaron, ya sabes y los colados no falta jajaja

Raye – Ay Mina – con una gotita resbalando la cabeza – Eso si es cierto se invito demasiada gente, que ni yo misma conozco

Serena llega justo en ese momento – Para que no te sientas mal, yo también veo muchas cara y muy pocos conocido jajajaja

Lita – Parece que el buen humor ya te llego

Ami – Estas un poco pálida, te encuentras bien

Serena – Si, un poco adolorida de la espalda, pero si me encuentro bien.

En eso llegan las demás scouts…

Hotaru – Princesa recuerde que le dijeron que reposo y nada de cargas pesadas.

Serena – Bueno lo de reposo lo he seguido al pie de la letra. Pero lo de carga pesada… no creo que pueda ayudarte con esa – En un tono medio irónico-cómico, cosa que hizo todos estallaran de la risa.

Haruka – En eso tiene ella razón.

Michiru – Espero y te agrade nuestro regalo pequeña

Setsuna – Es algo muy especial de parte de nosotras

Hotaru – Y yo le tengo un regalo mas al bebe. Pero se lo daré el día que nazca

Mina – Es cierto, no debería de nacer hoy? Digo si es Rini…

Todas se quedaron callaras ante este comentario, era cierto que no se supone que el bebe de Serena iba a nacer en el cumpleaños de ella?

Darien llega justo en ese momento – Bueno si nace en este día que mejor regalo. Pero si no pasa, de todos modos también es un regalo no lo creen?

Lita – Bueno mientras tanto dejemos eso por un lado, y vayamos a disfrutar de la comida que ya esta lista

Así todas se van a buscar sus platos y tomar una mesa para comer. En ese pequeño patio ya no cabía un alma más por que por más que buscaron lugar no encontraron. Mientras Serena entraba a su casa por algo de tomar, una señal le dio a entender que en realidad ese bebe nacería en su cumpleaños. Darien estaba ahí cerca y vio como Serena se puso mal pálida de repente y fue ayudarla

Darien – Te encuentras bien?

Serena – No – haciendo muecas de dolor

Darien – Quieres ir al doctor?

Serena – Aun no…

Darien – Por que no me dijiste que estas teniendo contracciones? – con un poco de enfado

Serena – Por que es la primera que me da fuerte

Darien – Así que has tenido anteriormente otras contracciones y no las habías notado?

Serena – Si desde hacia unos días

Darien – Y por que no me habías dicho nada?

Serena – Para no preocuparte, suficiente trabajo tienes ahora que trabajas en el hospital

Darien – Será mejor avisar e irnos a ver al doctor

En eso las outhers entran a la cocina de la casa y ven a Serena un poco pálida y a un Darien molesto y asustado a la misma ves

Haruka – Ocurre algo?

Michiru – Serena, te ves muy mal, por que no vas a descansar. Yo avisare en la fiesta que te encuentras un poco indispuesta, te parece?

Serena voltea y les sonríe – Gracias Michiru, pero creo que descansar será en otro momento, alguien aquí quiere que me revise un doctor y yo no quiero ir, pero como siempre termina siendo su voluntad, pues ya no tengo remedio.

Haruka – Vamos yo conduciré, Michiru te espero en el auto

Darien y Haruka ayudan a Serena a caminar ya que las mismas contracciones empezaron a presentarse mas seguidos. Michiru da la noticia de que el bebe pronto nacerá y que se han llevado a Serena al hospital. Muchos de los invitados estaban contentos, otros preocupados, pero al final todo el mundo entendía y continuaron con la fiesta, después de todo también era una fiesta de bienvenida al mundo… no?

  
Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be  
_Chorus _  


Así llegaron al hospital. Darien ayudaba a Serena, mientras Haruka y michiru les ayudaban con los papeles para poder entrar al hospital. Las enfermeras llamaron al ginecólogo de ella. Mientras el doctor llegaba, las enfermeras ya le estaban dando la atención a Serena, muchas se sorprendieron de saber que era la esposa del Dr. Chiba, otras no. Pero aun así, no dejaron su labor.

Enfermera – Bueno las contracciones aun no están de 3 a 5 minutos, y aun te falta mucho por delante para dilatar. Tienes una dilatación aproximadamente de 3 a 4 cm. Y más por ser primeriza, puede tardar hasta más de 10 horas.

Serena – Y no hay forma de terminar antes? – con algunas muecas de dolor

Enfermera – Todo depende de ti y del bebe en realidad. – con una sonrisa se va.

Así pasan las horas y las señales de dolor empiezan a presentarse mas seguido. La familia de Serena, se presento un rato después con un obsequio para ella pues era su cumpleaños después de todo. Y algo de comer para el pobre de Darien. Le darían algo a ella, pero por ordenes del doctor no podía comer nada, así que hasta que después de que nazca el bebe, ella podía comer. La noche llego y aun nada. No fue hasta una hora antes de la media noche que la verdadera fiesta apenas comenzaba…

Serena – Darien, háblale a una enfermera… me duele!!

Darien se levanta medio adormilado de la silla en busca de alguien, que en pocos minutos aparece con dos enfermeras.

Enfermera1 – Bueno deja informarte que ya estas lista para tener al bebe

Enfermera2 – Iré a llamar al Doctor

Serena – No creo que pueda esperar al dichoso doctor……ayy estas contracciones son cada vez mas dolorosas!!!

Darien – Tienes que esperar a que llegue…aguanta solo un poco mas – al borde de la emoción y al mismo tiempo la desesperación

Serena – Insisto que tu debiste haberte embarazado no yo………ayy!!!!!

Enfermera1 – Mira, el doctor no tarda en venir. Vamos ir a traer todo lo indispensable para ti y el bebe

Las enfermeras se van traen todo lo que necesitan, cobijas para el bebe, los materiales necesarios del doctor, el cunero en el que pondrían al bebe al nacer, los papeles y certificados que se requieren para firmar y dar nombre y apellido al futuro retoño. El doctor llego lo mas pronto posible, así que mientras el se preparaba, Serena estaba apunto de destruirle la mano a Darien de todo el dolor que esta tenia, y Darien por mas tierno que era con ella, quería que lo soltara para poder ver si ella no le fracturo la mano, pero como no se dejaba, no pudo escapar.

Doctor – Bueno Serena, has dilatado completamente, y si tenemos suerte este bebe nacerá en el día de tu cumpleaños. Así que vamos a empezar a que tomes un poco de aire y ayudes a tu bebe y cuerpo a empujar

Enfermera1 –Lo harás por 10 a 15 segundos. Lo más difícil es la cabecita, ya lo demás será pan comido

Las dos enfermeras de pusieron sus manos detrás de Serena para levantarla un poco e hiciera el esfuerzo de empujar así estuvieron por alrededor de 15 minutos………………

  
Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here  
_Chorus_

Doctor – Vamos de nuevo! La cabeza ha salido

Darien – Ya es poco Serena, lo demás es fácil, tu puedes!

Serena por mas ánimos que recibiera se sentía a mas no poder, la fatiga le estaba ganando y su cumpleaños estaba apunto de terminar. Ella oía que un solo empujón y el bebe estaría en sus brazos. Serena no dejaba de pensar que historias le contaría cunado la tuviera en sus brazos, que tipo de perdones tendría por haber caído del cielo, si para ella seria tener a su ángel en vida. Si hubiera otra forma de escapar de todo esto y evitarle este dolor a ella también. Ella había escuchado en algún lugar que el nacer y el morir eran misterios de la vida, y su bebe esta apunto de descubrir uno de ellos.

- VAMOS SERENA UNO MAS UNO MAS!!! – se oye un grito. Uno mas, solo un empujón mas y tendré a mi bebe en mis brazos. Y así lo hizo su esfuerzo lo logro, el bebe nació, y ella termino agotada.

Doctor – Serena! Felicidades es una preciosa niña!!

Enfermera1 – Es preciosa! Y lo mejor de todo es que nació a escasos minutos entes de que tu cumpleaños terminara. Felicidades!!

Darien o dijo nada solo estaba admirando la bella niña que tenia y a la cansada madre tratando de conciliar el sueno, después de todo lo que viene son largas noches y ella se lo tiene bien merecido. Después de un rato ya muy entrada en la madrugada…

Serena – Es bonita – con una sonrisa

Darien – No puedes dormir?

Serena – Y perderme la primera noche con mi niña, no

Darien – Gracias…

Serena – Y eso… que hice?

Darien – También para mí este ángel es un regalo del cielo y te doy las gracias por el

Serena solo sonríe, Darien se acerca se dan un bello beso, y así empieza lo que un día vieron en su futuro… Todo esto es solo el comienzo de lo que va a ser el gran Tokio de Cristal…

_Bueno he terminado!!!!!!!!!! Un poco más corto, pero me ha gustado a mí en lo personal. Espero también a ustedes. Para ser honesta me inspire en mí. Por que? Por que yo se lo que es madre DUELE!!!! Jajaja no las quiero asustar pero si duele un poco, pero al final ese dolor se olvida y solo quieres estar con tu niño (en mi caso). La canción también me hizo recordar bellos momentos cuando nació mi bebe, y pues la verdad, es algo que jamás olvidaras… Bueno los leo en mi 4to capitulo, de una visita muy grata, que a lo mejor subo hoy en la noche o mañana por la tarde… HASTA PRONTO!!!!_

La canción de "IDare You To Move" y los personajes de "Sailor Moon" no me pertenece. Si no a sus respectivos creadores, por favor no me demandes yo solo los tomes prestados para hacer uso de mi loca imaginación


End file.
